


The Memory of Snow

by girlsarewolves



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers can't recall the softness of snow white skin before the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Snow

* * *

Her skin is soft.

Her lips are ice and pulled into a thin line.

Her eyes are narrow and see right through.

Her teeth are sharp and ready to bite.

Her breath is frigid wind and rushes out in a hiss.

But her skin is soft when he touches her. She is harsh and cruel and winter cold, but her skin is soft when he dares to touch.

Crimson stains the snow of her flesh, and her frozen eyes won't recall his face when she wakes.

He moves, and she readies herself for the killing blow. He knows she won't believe her faint memories when she wakes up alive and well. He watches her lids close, and it's enough.

Her skin is soft, and he can once again remember gentler winters on a moonlit cliff.


End file.
